Delroy Baker
Delroy Baker was a supporting character in the FX series Justified Season 3 episodes "When the Guns Come Out" and "Loose Ends". Delroy is the former owner of Audrey's, a local bar and brothel in Harlan County. Delroy frequently uses his employees to purchase Oxy for him, and if they fail to comply, he abuses them. Delroy punches Ellen May after she fails to purchase Oxy from a clinic run by Tanner Dodd. He is shot and killed by Ava in "Loose Ends" when Ava manages to trick him into coming to Johnny's bar to retrieve Ellen May. Delroy was portrayed by guest star William Mapother. Biography Background Delroy Baker was born and raised in a commune, growing up with dope farmers. Delroy was the former owner of the bar and brothel Audrey's, running it after the previous owner, Nicky Cush, decides to go into other business ventures. Delroy had also been offering Boyd and Johnny Crowder protection in the Oxycontin business. Season 3 In "When the Guns Come Out", Delroy is first shown talking to a scared Ellen May, who is a lone survivor of the "clinic" massacre. Delroy is sympathetic for the trauma she has been through, but informs her that they need the Oxy and there is another clinic that just opened on Dove Creek. Ellen May says she can't do it, so Delroy proceeds to tell her about his upbringing, about how he was born and raised in a commune filled with dope farmers. He then tells her as strange as the group was, they were a family and looked out for one another. Delroy tells her how tough it is to look after the girls, and the Oxy is the only way he can provide a roof over their heads. Delroy tells her to lay her fear aside and do what needs to be done, and manages to make a reluctant Ellen May retrieve the Oxy. Delroy throws Ellen May up against the wall in the trailer because she did not retrieve the Oxy. Ellen May explains the clinic was run by Tanner, the guy who killed Trixie. Delroy tells her she has failed him twice, and proceeds to punch her several times. Ava Crowder visits to talk to him about Ellen May, but Delroy tells her that Ellen May was sick and hasn't came in all day. Delroy shows up while Raylan Givens and Ava are talking to Ellen May. Raylan instructs him to go outside and wait his turn, and Delroy pulls out a knife and threatens Raylan, to which he responds by flashing his badge and gun. Delroy continues to threaten Raylan once he leaves the trailer, and Raylan punches him with the butt of his gun. Raylan instructs him to keep Ellen May safe and that if anything happens to him, he will hold him personally responsible. Raylan asks him what he is going do, and Delroy attempts to threaten Raylan, but Raylan kicks him. Raylan asks him again, and Delroy replies "Make sure Ellen May don't get hurt." In "Loose Ends", Delroy drives Krystal, J.J., and Ellen May to a check cashing outlet to attempt a robbery. However, Krystal ends up being shot in the stomach by another customer who was wielding a gun. Krystal soon dies and Delroy orders the two survivors to dump her body into a slurry pond, that way they cannot trace her back to them. Delroy soon shoots J.J., who is a witness to the murder. Ellen May runs off and Delroy attempts to shoot her. Ava soon calls him and gives up Ellen May's location at the bar in exchange for $2000 (despite Delroy already giving Boyd Crowder protection money). Ava then shoots Delroy in the stomach and orders Ellen May to help her clean up the mess. Season 4 In "Ghosts", Delroy's body is discovered by KSP troopers in the mineshaft where Ava Crowder and Ellen May dumped him after killing him. The KSP has the body temporarily stored in Lee Paxton's morgue awaiting confirmation from the coroner coming in from Lexington. Boyd Crowder and Jimmy attempt to switch Delroy's body with an indigent they dug up from one of the cemeteries that Paxton uses for "Potter's Fields" and swaps Delroy's body with that one in the morgue. Lee Paxton uses the swap to trap Ava Crowder as she attempts to take Delroy's body out to the slurry over at Black Pike Coal Company, only to have Deputy Mooney of the Harlan Sheriff's Office come over and arrest her. Lee Paxton recovers Delroy's body and returns it back to the morgue awaiting formal identification and an autopsy by the coroner from Lexington. Relationships *Ellen May: Employee *Trixie: Employee, deceased *J.J. Corliss: Employee, murder victim, deceased *Krystal: Employee, deceased *Raylan Givens: U.S. Marshal *Ava Crowder: Murderer Memorable Quotes *"Yeah, and what if I got no patience and I hate waiting?" - (Delroy Baker to Raylan Givens after Raylan tells him to wait outside in "When the Guns Come Out") Appearances Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 3 antagonists Category:Killed by Ava Crowder Category:Recurring Characters Category:Murderers